Unexpected
by DobbyTheElf7
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their eigth year. Hermione's been made head girl, and who else could the head boy be, but Slytherins very own Draco Malfoy! The year is already looking exciting enough, what with no Voldemort and so many lessons to look forward to! Adding Draco Malfoy to the mix might just be too much for Hermione to cope with though... or will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just an 'Eighth year Hogwarts' thing which I decided to write (because I love those stories…) It'll be mainly Dramione, with a bit of Bluna too (just for you Rhiannon…) and Hinny.**

**I'm also gonna say this now (sorry if I completely forget for the rest of the story) but I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (unfortunately…)**

**Please read and review it! Xx**

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Thank you for your acceptance of the place we offered you for eight year at Hogwarts. I would also like to congratulate on being made Head girl. As Head girl, alongside head boy, you will be expected to run Prefect meetings, as well as organise and help to run patrols. I look forward to seeing you at Kings Cross Station on the 1__st__ September._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione looked up from the letter and smiled to herself. _Head girl_. This was something she'd wished for from the very start of Hogwarts. She wondered who the Head boy would be, hoping it would be someone nice - like Harry or Ron. She picked up the envelope, and dug around in it to find her head girl badge. It was red -for Gryffindor, she thought to herself - and was large enough to be spotted from quite far off.

"What's that you've got there Hermione dear?" Jean Granger asked, walking into her bedroom and handing her a cup of steaming tea.

"My head girl badge" Hermione told her mother proudly, holding it out for her inspection.

"Ooh, you've been made Head girl?"

Hermione nodded excitedly.

"Oh I'm so proud of you darling" her mother gushed "are you all packed up and ready to go to the Weasleys tomorrow?"

"Yep, just got to put my pyjamas in tomorrow morning"

"Good good"

Jean Granger left her daughters room, humming the tune of _Bohemian Rhapsidy _as she went.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',' (This is me discretely wishing for snow…)

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, running down the small path leading to the burrow.

"Hi Ron" Hermione spluttered, as Ron engulfed her in a huge hug.

"I haven't seen you for…"

"All of two months?" Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah well, it feels like a long time"

"Hermione dear, I've got to leave now because I'm meeting Ozzy for lunch" Jean put in.

"Oh, bye mum" Hermione wrapped her arms around her and breathed in the sweet, homely smell.

"Bye darling, will you be coming home for Christmas?"

"Maybe, it depends what's happening" she shrugged, letting go of her.

"Right, bye Ron, bye Hermione!"

Ron muttered goodbye back to her as she walked back to her car, waving at both of them as she went.

"Ok, come on in Hermione, I've got something to show you" Ron told her excitedly, beckoning. Hermione followed him to the front door, and shuffled in, leaving her large trunk in the hallway.

"Morning Hermione dear" Mrs Weasley called to her from where she was painting an egg with the likeness of Teddy Lupin.

"Hello Mrs Weasley"

"Come on, it's in here" Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her into their sitting room, where Mr Weasley was excitedly laying out the pieces to what looked like a television set.

"We got a TP!" Ron exclaimed, as Hermione and Mr Weasley exchanged greetings.

"TV Ronald" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway can you help us to put it together please?"

"Of course, well have you got a stand?" she asked, and both Ron and Mr Weasley looked blank.

"Does it not come with that?" Mr Weasley asked her.

"No no, you just need a table or something" she explained.

"Ah, yes" The confusion cleared from Mr Weasley's face "I'll just get one" he whipped out his wand and did a complicated squiggle in mid-air, conjuring up a mahogany coffee table.

"Perfect, right so if we just put this on here, then get two of these and…"

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"So is Harry here yet?" Hermione asked Ron as they sat sitting their cups of tea and admiring the telly which they had just finished setting up.

"Yeah, he'll be with Ginny in her room, being…busy" he rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, can we go find him soon?"

"Yeah, we should probably take your trunk up to Ginny's room anyway; mum's making you sleep in there instead of letting you share with us"

"You know perfectly well why that is Ron" Mrs Weasley said, walking into the sitting room "I will have no funny business under this roof"

"And what do you think Ginny and Harry do up there all day?" Ron replied, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"They're playing chess at the moment"

"Yeah…right" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Oh this telapission looks great doesn't it?" She said, suddenly spotting the large black box in the corner of the room.

"It's a television Mrs Weasley" Hermione giggled.

"Oh yes, sorry, but thanks a lot for helping them to put it up, we all looked at it and nobody could even decide which way up it went!"

"It's no problem, it's the least that I can do in return for you having me to stay" Hermione shrugged.

"Come on Hermione, we'll take your trunk up now" Ron said, standing up.

"Oh yes you two do that, but try not to distract those two, they told me that they were trying to play a game of chess with absolutely no distractions or excuses, so nobody is allowed in" Mrs Weasley told them as they made their way out of the sitting room.

"As much as I love her, she can be completely clueless sometimes" Ron said, rolling his eyes "I mean really, as no-distractions game of chess? Could they be any less subtle?"

"Hmmm, I'm sure you could beat that if you tried" Hermione reasoned.

"Oy! We're coming in, put some clothes on!" Ron yelled as he on hammered Ginny's door. They heard quick footsteps and Ginny pulled the door open.

"For goodness sakes Ron, we were just playing chess" she hissed at her brother "Hi Hermione"

"Chess my arse" Ron muttered under his breath "anyway I'm just putting Hermione's trunk in here" He barged past Ginny into her lilac painted room, and dropped Hermione's trunk onto the spare bed.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running over and hugging her whilst Ron stared awkwardly at the ground and cleared his throat.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" she said, grinning.

"I'm brilliant! I'm having a lovely summer!"

"Yes, we can sort of see that…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" she grinned at him again.

"So we'll leave you to get back to your…chess game" Ron tried to wink knowingly at Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, see you later mate"

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Shall we get on the train then?" Hermione asked Ron, Harry and Ginny after they had finished saying goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Yeah, we probably should"

They walked onto the train, trying to ignore the stares and whispers which seemed to follow them wherever they went.

"This compartment?" Ron suggested, pointing to an empty compartment on their right.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to leave soon though, as soon as the train leaves I have to go find Professor McGonagall and find out who the Head boy is" Hermione told them.

"Oh yeah" Ron looked crestfallen.

"Sorry" Hermione shrugged "it better be someone nice though"

"Hmmm"

Silence fell over the group, save for the sounds of Harry and Ginny's passionate kissing.

5 minutes later, the train pulled out of the station and for the last time for Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, set off for the start of a new year at Hogwarts.

"Well I'd better go to McGonagall now" Hermione told Ron, almost sadly.

"Right, have fun" he replied, staring at the floor.

Hermione left the compartment and made her way along the corridor to the compartment labelled _Heads_. She knocked on the door gently, and heard the gentle, yet stern reply of Professor McGonagall. She pushed the door open, nervous with anticipation, and squeezed into the compartment.

"Good morning Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall sent a rare smile in Hermione's direction "take a seat, the Head boy should be here any minute. Hermione nodded, and slid into the seat nearest the door. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, a gentle knock echoed through the compartment, breaking the glass wall of silence and anticipation which had built up there.

"Come in" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. The door slid open, and a tall muscular boy, with blond hair which flicked over his eyes walked in.

Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, take a seat" Professor McGonagall motioned the place next to Hermione, and he sat down looking nervous.

"Now, Miss Granger Mr Malfoy, as you are both aware you have been chosen as this year's heads. I'm very glad that you both chose to return this year, especially after the…issues last year. As heads, you will have to organise the prefects and patrols. You will also be given a private common room and bedrooms, and I'm expecting you to…ahem…keep these as private places" Professor McGonagall paused awkwardly.

"Now, here is the list of prefects, I'm going to leave you two alone to organise patrols. The prefects will be arriving here in about 2 hours, so you have plenty of time" she stood up and made her way to the door. Just before she left, she addressed them once more.

"I know you both have a slight…history, but for Merlin's sake, please don't fight over this" she left, pulling the door shut behind her and the compartment sunk into silence once more. Surprisingly, it was Draco who broke it.

"So, we should probably start working on this patrol thing then?" he suggested, holding up the piece of paper with the list of prefects on it.

"Yeah" she reached into her bag and dragged out a piece of parchment.

"I think we should encourage inter-house unity, and mix them up a bit" Draco said "so if we have a Gryffindor here, then put a Slytherin here and…" Hermione stared at him as he listed his ideas and suggestions.

"What?" he looked up and noticed that Hermione wasn't listening, but staring at him in amazement.

"You're…you're helping!" she said, astonished.

"Um yeah, I'm not leaving it all for you" he pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"But doesn't it disgust you that you have to work with me, a mudblood who-"

"Don't say that word" Draco broke in.

"What?" she stared at him, incredulous.

"Don't call yourself, anyone that" when she didn't react he continued, "Look, I know this may sound ridiculous, but I've changed. I really have, I've seen what life could have been like, if Vol…Voldemort had won and I was disgusted by it. So as hard as this may be for you to believe, I really am different"

"Ok, I may be able to believe that" Hermione said faintly.

"Good, so if we have Ernie with…"

They continued to discuss and organise the patrol, and were finished within an hour.

"We did it!" Hermione exclaimed as they wrote the last name down.

"What?" Draco frowned at her in confusion.

"We worked together on something!" she continued, obviously excited.

"Well it is possible, when you're not being such a control freak" he reasoned.

"And you're not being an annoying prick" she came back with.

"See, now it's not working" he shook his head sadly, "Let's try again. So, how was your holiday Granger?"

**Ah please review! (and I have two other stories which I've written much more on (about 15+ chapters) if you want to check them out…) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Malfoy is definitely the Head boy?" Ron asked Hermione for the fifth time that evening.

"Yes Ronald, that hasn't changed since the last time you asked me" Hermione bit back, getting frustrated at Ron's inability to process the information.

"Right, I was just checking" Ron held his hands up in surrender. Hermione angrily stuffed a forkful of mashed potato I her mouth. Why was Dra…Malfoy being nice to her? Malfoy, not Draco. She told herself, she couldn't be caught calling him by his first name, not even in her own head.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Malfoy's trying to communicate with you" Harry said nervously, pointing across the room to the almost empty Slytherin table, where only Malfoy and a couple of girls with blonde hair were sitting.

_What is it?_ She mouthed to him.

_Professor McGonagall wants us to stay behind afterwards_ he mouthed back, pointing at the elderly woman sitting at the table at the front. Hermione huffed and turned back to her food. Ron looked although he was about to ask her something about it, but decided better of it after watching Hermione furiously stab at her sausages.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"As I told you earlier, you will be sharing a private common room" Professor McGonagall told Hermione and Draco, who stood by her in the emptying Great Hall.

"Now if you follow me, I'll show you how to get to it" she told them, taking a shortcut to the fourth floor via a small side door in the hall. They walked along, passing the picture of fruit which lead to the kitchens, and arrived at a large painting of a woman holding a lemon.

"All you have to do, is say the password to this portrait, and it will let you in"

"What's the password?" Draco asked, and Hermione mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that obvious question.

"That" Professor McGonagall told them "is for you to decide between yourselves. I'm going to leave you now, goodnight Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy" she turned and made her way down the corridor.

"Ok, so what should the password be?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I don't care, you choose" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms and staring at the ceiling, looking bored.

"Fine, Draco Mirum will be the password" he smirked at her.

"What does that mean?"

"Draco is amazing" he smirked again, pushing past her to get into the common room.

"I'm having this room" he yelled from one of the bedrooms, as Hermione clambered into the room too.

"Why? I should get first choice!" she yelled back.

"Nope, I'm better so I do"

"But you chose the password!"

"And? You said I could"

"Fine! You have that bedroom, you smart arsed, full-of-yourself, smug…" she muttered to herself, walking into the second bedroom.

"Sorry, I missed that last bit?" Draco pushed open a door that Hermione had thought was cupboard, and walked straight from his room to hers.

"You're kidding me, there is just a door separating us!" she screeched.

"Oh Granger, calm down, I'm not that bad"

"What happened to you, you were nice on the train?" she asked, collapsing on the bed, too tired to argue.

"Well I thought you'd changed too, that you'd be nice to me" he shrugged, sitting down on the edge of her bed "But then I heard you talking to Potty and Weasel, and apparently you still think of me as a smug little smart arse"

"Oh, so you did hear that earlier?" she sighed "anyway, it doesn't matter if we don't like each other; we'll just have to live with it, now get out" she shooed him off her bed then collapsed onto it again. Now she understood why he was being horrible again, she felt slightly guilty that he had heard, but soon shooed that thought out of her head; of course he didn't care, and so matter if he did? This was _Malfoy _she was talking about, not a nice person with feelings. She kicked her trunk open, and pulled out a camisole and mini-shorts. She stripped out of her uniform, and was just about to pull her pyjamas on when the cupboard-door burst open.

"Granger, how do you…" Draco froze, his eyes raking over Hermione's body, especially over her flat stomach and slim legs.

"Get out! Out!" Hermione screeched, grabbing the first thing she saw - a hairbrush - and attempting to cover herself with it. Draco spun around and slammed the door shut behind him. He sank down onto his bed, amazed by what he had just seen. Granger wasn't actually a man, as he had always assumed from her lack of girlyness, she actually had a body, an attractive one at that. How could anyone ever have known that beneath those shapeless grey robes, lay…that. He tugged off his clothes, and jumped back onto his bead wearing nothing but boxers.

"What is it you wanted when you rudely barged into-" Hermione stalked into his room, pausing at the sight of him lying almost naked on his bed.

"You know what don't worry, night!" she almost ran out of the room with her desperation to escape.

"At least we're even now!" Draco called after her. She chuckled upon hearing this, before climbing into her bed and flicking her wand to turn the lights out.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"Granger! Wake up!" Draco hammered on Hermione's door, too scared to enter after the night before.

"What is it?" Hermione snapped, pulling the door open - she wasn't a morning person.

"We have to _share _a bathroom" Draco wailed.

"Oh wow Malfoy, actually _share _for a change; do you even know how to do that?"

"Yes, but we'll have to make a schedule or something, I don't want to walk in on you showering or anything, I don't want to have nightmares"

"Fine, you can sort that out, now go away, I'm changing" she shunted him out of the room, and grabbed her clothes for the day before sneaking into their _shared _bathroom and using her wand to lock the door.

**Thanks for reading **** Please review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it's taken ages to update, I've been really busy with Christmas and stuff, anyway, here you go!**

**Chapter 3**

"Granger!" Draco yelled as he hammered on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" she yelled back.

"I want to have a shower, but I can't because you're in there!"

"You made a schedule for this and it's my turn, so you can just wait!"

"Yeah, but I've just been playing Quiddich, so I need it more!"

"Well unless you want to sharea shower, which by the way you would have to drug me to do, so you can just wait your turn!"

Draco gave in, seeing it as a lost cause and plodded back to his room, collapsing onto his bed. Why was Granger being mean to him again? On the train she was perfectly nice, nicer than he'd ever thought she could be, but he'd acted differently to her then too. If only he hadn't overheard her talking to Potter and Weasel… He really thought that after the war he had changed, but maybe he hadn't, if she was still talking about him like that_. _Draco lay back on his bed, deep in thought about how the war had changed him. It had changed everyone, he realised, and nobody could be the same again, if only Voldemort hadn't-

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy! Do you want the bloody shower or not? I've told you that I'm finished several times and you can't be bothered to get off your lazy arse because you didn't get you way in the first place!"

"Shut up Granger! I didn't hear you the first time!" He forced himself to stand up and plodded into the bathroom that they shared. The sweet smell of Coconut shampoo, and Lavender shower gel filled the air, and Draco breathed in deeply, enjoying the relaxation and comfort that often came with that smell. He looked up at the mirror as he dumped his towel on the wicker chair in there, and realised that Hermione had written 'Draco is an arse' in the condensation. He laughed at it, before adding 'not' to the sentence and starting to undress for his shower.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked Draco with narrowed eyes as she surveyed him shuffling around in their small kitchen.

"What does it look like I'm doing Granger? I'm making a hot chocolate, but we don't seem to have any chocolate"

"Well go and get some then" Hermione returned to her book and flipped the page over.

"And where exactly do you think I could get chocolate at this time?" Draco replied sarcastically.

"Um, the kitchen?" Hermione responded in a similar tone.

"Don't be stupid, Hogwarts doesn't have a kitchen"

"And I thought you were mildly intelligent" Hermione mused "Of course it has a kitchen, how else do you think all the food gets made?!"

"It just…appears" Draco shrugged "anyway, I have no idea where to find this kitchen, so unless you are going to be helpful…"

"Fine, I'll take you" Hermione huffed "but only to prove you wrong" she quickly added, dragging herself to her feet.

"What, now?" Draco asked her, looking confused "But it's against the rules to go out now, surely you know that…"

"Ooh, is little Dwakey scared of getting in trouble?" Hermione cooed.

"No, I just thought you were a law abiding bookworm, and I'm sure this doesn't fall into that category" he shrugged.

"As much as it may surprise you, I don't actually mind breaking a couple of school rules" she told him angrily "now do you want to go or not?"

"Yes" he huffed "just wait for me to go and get a jacket" he meandered along the corridor to his room, and reappeared a few minutes later wearing a green zip up top, with the words 'Slither in' scrawled across the back.

"Ok, let's go if you're _finally _ready" she marched across the room and out of the portrait hole, Draco following her. The moment they were outside, Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and muttered something whilst pointing her wand at it.

"What the hell is that?" Draco hissed at her.

"It's called a marauders map" she explained "Harry made one for me, it tells you where everyone is" she pointed at the names moving all over the drawing of the castle.

"So that's where Filch is at the moment?" Draco pointed in awe to where footsteps paced up and down a corridor on the second floor.

"Yes, now follow me _quietly_" she took off down the corridor, map in one hand, lit wand in the other. Draco followed her quickly, and as she stopped abruptly he crashed into her.

"Look where you're going, will you?" she told him angrily, before continuing along the corridor until they reached a painting of a fruit bowl. Hermione reached out and tickled the pear, and as she did that, it morphed into a door handle.

"What the…"

Hermione ignored Draco, and used the door handle to drag the door open, hopping inside and motioning for Draco to follow her.

"And you said there was no kitchen?" she smirked as he stared in awe at the four huge tables that filled the room, a few house elves scuttling around and getting things ready.

"Miss Granger!" A house elf squeaked and rushed over to them "and Mr Malfoy?" the elf stared in wonder at the strange pairing.

"Hello Gremmy, could you get us some chocolate please?" Hermione asked kindly, and the elf immediately rushed off to a cupboard near them.

"Gremmy, what sort of a name is that?" scoffed Draco.

"You can talk" Hermione retorted, but Draco had no time to reply as Gremmy rushed over and handed them 7 enormous bars of milk chocolate.

"Is that enough?" Gremmy asked, looking worried "Gremmy didn't know how much you'd be wanting"

"Yes yes, that's loads thanks you" Hermione reassured him "we'd better go now, thanks a lot Gremmy!" she waved goodbye and they made their way to the door. Hermione checked the map before they hopped out of the warm, light-filled room. As they were walking back, only a few corridors from their common room, Hermione froze.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Filch" she murmured in reply. Draco peered over her shoulder at the map, and spotted the footsteps labelled 'Filch' only a corridor away from them. Instinctively, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her through the nearest door, into a tiny broom cupboard. They both froze, listening to Filch wheezing and grumbling and he hobbled past the door. Hermione shuffled her foot slightly and wobbled precariously. As she was about to fall forwards, Draco grabbed her waist and held her still, as Filch's footsteps paused for a moment outside the door. They held their breath, until he continued on his way.

"That was close" Hermione breathed.

"Yes" Draco replied, realising that he now had his arms wrapped around Hermione, and that her hair smelt lovely, the soft aroma of coconuts and lavender wafting up into his face. He marvelled at the way she moulded into his torso, like she they had been built to fit together like this. Just as he felt her moving to open the door, he held her tighter.

"Let me go" she said firmly.

"No, there's someone else there" he hissed back, and she froze in his arms again.

"Blaise? Blaise are you here?" They heard someone whispering in the corridor.

"Yes" a deep voice replied.

"Oh Blaise, I've missed you so much" Hermione's eyes widened, as she recognised the voice to belong to Luna Lovegood. Draco must have done too, because she felt him stiffen behind her.

"Blaise? And Loony Lovegood?" He breathed in Hermione's ear, and for some reason she felt herself shiver involuntarily at his lips lightly brushing her ear.

"Apparently…"

Hermione and Draco stayed frozen in cupboard until they heard Blaise and Luna leave, then made their way back to their common room, both unable to talk in shock of what they'd just heard.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Guest (sorry, I didn't know your name), TheGreengrassSisters, DancinglikeaLOVEGOOD25, SimplyCelestial and singsalm for your lovely reviews! They made me feel happy **

**Chapter 4**

"Hi Hermione" Luna said as she passed Hermione in a corridor.

"Hi Luna" Hermione replied, talking as if she was in daze. She still couldn't comprehend what she and Draco had heard a few nights previous. She had also accepted that she called him Draco in her own head, however hard she tried to do otherwise. But still, Luna and…Blaise Zabini? Maybe they had just misheard it, and it wasn't Blaise but someone else with a similar sounding name. As much as she doubted that, she made herself believe the lie; it was much easier to take in.

"Hermione!" Ron called to her as she entered the Gryffindor common room, following a fourth year who knew the password.

"Ron!" she ran over and jumped onto the sofa beside him.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" he said, offering her a Chocolate frog.

"Neither, except for meals and stuff" she replied, taking a Chocolate frog "so, what new with you?"

"Erm, well, igotbacktogetherwithlavender " he rushed through the sentence in the hope that Hermione wouldn't find out.

"Sorry, I missed that?" Hermione asked, biting into her Chocolate frog.

"I…I got back together with…Lavender" Ron muttered, looking down to avoid her reaction.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, and Ron looked up in confusion.

"Are you not angry? You know, after…us?"

"No, of course not, we were never gonna work" she told him kindly "It's much better like this, and you're happy, right?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Then it's all great!"

"Oh, ok" Ron shrugged happily, "do you want another one?" he held out a chocolate frog.

"Hmmm, yes please" she too the box and pulled the lid off "Hey! I got me!" she held up the card and showed it to Ron, the Hermione on the photo looking up from her book to smile at him.

"Wow! I will never get used to picking a chocolate frog and finding any of our names on it"

"Neither"

"So I Percy wrote to me, and said congratulations to you for making Head Girl, he also said that they didn't used to have a private common room?"

"Oh yeah, apparently they only introduced it very recently, a couple of years ago I think"

"Oh ok, shame that you're stuck with Malfoy"

"Yeah… he's not that bad I guess" she shrugged, as Harry and Ginny walked down the steps from the boy's dormitory, looking flushed and sheepish.

"Hermione!" Harry called as they spotted her.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

On Friday night, Hermione was so tired that as soon as she had finished her supper, she went straight back to the heads common room and changed into her onesie, before crashing on a sofa with a book to read. Before long, the common room portrait was pushed open and Draco entered, his arm wrapped around a slim girl with long, straight black hair.

"Granger" Draco said in greeting.

"Malfoy" she replied without even looking up from her book. Draco rolled his eyes and made his way across the common room, the girl hanging off his side and giggling.

"Malfoy, we're not meant to bring other people up here" Hermione said as they passed her.

"No-one will know" he replied smugly.

"Erm, _I_ know" she pointed out.

"Fine, sorry Daph, you're sort of gonna have to go" he said apologetically. She pouted, and tried to change his mind.

"But Drackie, we were going to…"

"Just go Daphne" his voice was sounding slightly more forceful now, and Daphne huffed, then strutted off.

"Thanks" Draco muttered non-sarcastically as he passed Hermione. She froze and looked up at him.

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Thanks, I'd been trying to get rid of her for hours" he explained.

"But…why? I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"No way" he shuddered; "waaaay too clingy, Granger, what in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" he pointed at Hermione's onesie.

"It's a onesie" she explained simply.

"Great, really helpful" he said sarcastically "what's a onesie?"

"It's an all-in-one, they're really comfy" she shrugged.

"Right…" he raised his eyebrows then walked off to his bedroom.

',',',',',',',',',',',',

"Blaise!" Draco yelled as he saw his friend across a crowded corridor.

"Hey mate, what is it?" Blaise asked, pushing first years out of his way and making his way over to Draco.

"What's up with you and Loony?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Nothing, why…why would you ask me something like that?" he hissed.

"We…I heard you two together a few days ago"

"I…fine, we're a couple, but only in secret" he whispered.

"Ok, um, how?" Draco demanded.

"I don't really know, I saw her in Italy over the holidays, at this ball thing, and we danced and…yeah" he said, his eyes softening at the subject.

"But how on earth did you not just break it off? She's really weird…"

"You say that once more and you can say goodbye to that perfect face of yours" Blaise said threateningly.

"Ok, ok" Draco held his hands up in surrender "You're quite serious about her"

"Quite serious?! I've never felt this way before, she makes me feel all warm inside, and it's so freeing being with her, it's like…it's like the war never happened"

"Ok, then…I'm happy for you then" Draco concluded.

"Really? You're not annoyed that I didn't tell you?"

"No, I mean I was a bit annoyed to start with, but then I can see why you didn't tell anyone" he shrugged "I mean it's like if I started going out with Granger or something" he joked.

"You should! Then we can tell everyone about our girlfriends together!"

"Blaise, what the hell happened to you? I'm not going to go out with Granger!"

"Really? Luna thinks you'd be great together…" he mused.

"Is she crazy?" Draco said loudly.

"Shhhh" hissed Blaise.

"Sorry, I mean, has she seen us together?! We're just arguing constantly, I guess she did get rid of Daphne for me earlier"

"How? You've been trying to get rid of her for months"

"Just told her that she wasn't allowed in the common room"

"Oh, that's good then I guess, look, I've gotta go now"

"Right, meeting Luna, are we?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up"

**Please review! ****Constructive ****criticism is welcome! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Blaise had left (apparently to go and see Luna) Draco made his way straight back to the common room.

"Herm…Granger!" he yelled as he walked in.

"I'm just here" she rolled her eyes from the sofa where she was sitting reading…again. "What do you want?"

"No need to be know-it-all-ee" he huffed "but I was just going to tell you that we were right about Blaise and Looney"

"What? How do you know?" she demanded, actually looking upfrom her book.

"I asked Blaise" he replied proudly "but you can't tell anyone, I wasn't really meant to mention it"

"Why did you tell me then?"

"I…I don't actually know" he admitted "I just, well we found out together so I guess you deserved to know…"

"So wait, you are willingly telling _me_ something you told you friend you'd keep a secret?"

"I guess so"

"But why-"

"Ah stop thinking for once in your life Granger! Merlin, is thinking all you do?"

"No, I read, I…I…I play Wizards chess with my friends, I go shopping, I-"

"Fine, you do have a teensy weensy bit of life outside of school, but it's still miniscule" he sighed "I'm bored now so I'll be in my room if you need me" he told her, stomping off to his room.

"When will I ever _need_ you?" Hermione called after him, shaking her head before returning to her book.

',',',',',',',',',',

"GRANGER!" Draco's voice reverberated off the walls as he yelled from his room at about 10 o'clock on Saturday morning.

"What is it?" she yelled back.

"You're making noise and I was trying to sleep!" he said as he stomped across his room and dragged open the door.

"I'm just making some cupcakes!" Hermione said, freezing at the sight of Draco walking into the kitchen, his hair ruffled and fuzzy and wearing nothing but lounge pants. Her eyes skimmed over the well-defined muscles of his six-pack and stomach before she tore her gaze away from that and returned to his face.

"Cupcakes? But you could just use your wand?! And please stop staring at me, as good as I am to look at, I don't appreciate from people like you"

"I felt like doing it the muggle way" she shrugged "And I was definitely not staring at you, besides, what do mean with 'People like me'?"

"Mu-" he stopped himself quickly before saying the forbidden word. "Gryffindor's" he invented quickly "This is a privilege reserved for Slytherins alone" he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh get over yourself, why would I want to look at you in the first place?"

"Because I'm so much better looking than Weasel or Potty?" he suggested.

"Shut up, why can't you just go back to how you were on the train ride here?" she complained.

"I would have, if you hadn't gone and moaned about how I was a 'smug little smart arse' to Potty and Weasel. I really had changed for the better, but nobody noticed it so I'm back to old Draco again"

"Look…will you go back to 'slightly nice Draco' if I take back what I said to Harry and Ron about you?" she suggested, eager for Draco to stop being so full of himself.

"I suppose I could give it a try" he wrinkled his face up "but you have to be nice to me too and give me a cupcake when you finished them"

"Yes, you can have a cupcake"

"Thanks Granger"

"You know, maybe you could actually try calling me by my real name"

"Fine, thanks _Hermione_" he said, stressing the 'Hermione' to make it stand out.

"Good, you're learning fast" She looked at him, her face forming into a smirk that even Lucius wouldn't have been ashamed of.

"Don't need to be so patronising"

"Oh yes I do" she smirked again.

"I have to say, that smirk is rather…becoming on you"

"Who uses the word 'becoming' nowadays? And besides, I won't do it too much" she reassured him "people might think you're rubbing off on me…" she shuddered.

',',',',',',',',

"So you are telling me, that _Malfoy_, ex-Death-Eater-who-tried-to-kill-Dumbledore-and-has-made-our-lives-hell-the-last-few-years Malfoy, has agreed to be nice to you?" Harry asked Hermione as she told him what they'd agreed on.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"But why? I thought he loved being rude to people…"

"Apparently he wants to show people that he can change" Hermione shrugged "but he only agreed to it after I said I'd give him a cupcake"

"Oo 'as cup'akes?" Ron asked, spraying food across the table.

"Lovely Ronald… and I made some this morning; I'll bring some up later" Hermione told him, whilst picking bits of salad out of her hair.

"Oh 'ank oo 'ermione" Ron said, still munching on the same mouthful "sorry 'bout the food"

"Won won, you will wear your necklace when we go into Hogsmead tomorrow, won't you?" Lavender moaned as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"What?" he looked at her in surprise.

"You necklace" she explained "the one that I gave you for Christmas two years ago"

"Oh that necklace…Of course I'll wear it"

"There's a Hogsmead trip tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, you must've had your head in a boo when they announced it"

"Are they not putting it on noticeboards anymore?"

"No, they decided against that because apparently too few people looked at them"

"Oh ok, are you going with Ginny then?"

"No, I'll probably meet her there but she said she'd already agreed to go with her friends, I was going to tag along with Won-won and Lav-lav, but that might actually kill me" he admitted "are you coming? Because we could go together…" he suggested, looking pleadingly at her.

"Yeah I guess that could be nice"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10 tomorrow then?"

"Yep, see you then, I'm going back to work on the Potions essay now" Hermione smiled apologetically at Harry as she got up from the table "bye!"

"Bye!" he called after her, and turned back to Ron and Lavender, only to find them in a middle of a snogging session…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hi Harry!" Hermione called as she walked up to him in the entrance hall.

"Hey Hermione" he smiled at her.

"Mr Malfoy, for the seventh time, you are not permitted to go into Hogsmeade unaccompanied!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out across the hall. Harry and Hermione looked over to the place of conflict, where Draco and Professor McGonagall were arguing.

"But Professor, I'm going to meet up with my friends when I get there!" Draco protested.

"Well why did you not go there with them in the first place?"

"Somebody" he looked pointedly at Hermione "took ages in the shower this morning so I was late getting down to breakfast and they had already left"

"I didn't take ages in the shower!" Hermione shouted "I stuck completely to that stupid shower schedule you drew up!"

"Miss Granger, please refrain from shouting in the entrance hall"

"Sorry Professor" Hermione said meekly.

"Well if you are so adamant on going to Hogsmeade today Mr Malfoy, then you will accompany Mr Potter and Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said, sounding final.

"But Professor!" Draco shouted whilst Harry groaned.

"No shouting in the entrance hall Mr Malfoy! The two of you should know better than that, being heads" Professor McGonagall said as she walked off "Go on then, off you all go!" she ushered them out the door and they stomped off down the path.

"I thought we had a truce, _Draco_" Hermione said, unable to cope with the pressing silence that took over as they walked.

"We do, just because we're not constantly attacking each other doesn't mean we're about to become best buddies, _Hermione_" Draco replied quickly.

"Ok"

The silence fell once more, and they walked quickly - so quickly, in fact it would have been easier just to run - to Hogsmeade.

"Right, I'm going now" Draco said and quickly turned off into a book shop.

"Oh, thank Merlin he's gone" Harry sighed the moment he had left.

"I know"

"What was it you said about a truce between you and Malfoy?" Harry questioned, and Hermione blushed, mentally kicking herself for bringing that up.

"We decided to have a truce" Hermione shrugged.

"Really? _Malfoy_ agreed to stop tormenting you?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Good luck with that one" Harry snorted "so shall we go into Honeydukes?"

"Yeah, I really feel like a Sugar Quill, and maybe some of those muggle Jaffa Cakes that they sell there now"

They made their way over to the shop, and a small bell tinkled above the door as it swung open. Hermione immediately rushed over to the collection of muggle sweets, and grabbed a basket which she filled to the brim with a variety of muggle sweets and biscuits.

"How much are you getting Hermione?" Harry laughed as she moved onto Wizards sweets and grabbed bags of Sugar Quills and Peppermint toads.

"I'm in the mood for sweets" she shrugged.

"Ok" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, I'm going to pay now, before I buy anymore" Hermione decided quickly, and dumped her armful of sweets onto the counter.

"I'll just have to go and grab a bigger bag" the shop-keeper said, trying to hide his amazement at the amount of food being bought by her.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Hermione moaned as the shop-keeper returned with a bigger bag.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"1 Galleon, 3 Sickles and 7 Knuts" the shop-keeper told her. **(That's about** **£6 in UK currency)**

"I never usually buy this many sweets" she sighed, handing the money over to the shop-keeper.

"Hold on a minute, are you Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" He said, freezing in awe.

"Um, yeah" Harry said.

"I can't take any money from you, Miss Granger" he said, pushing Hermione's hand away from him "It's an honour to meet you, have anything you want free or charge, it's the least I can do for all the trouble you went to, defeating…_him_…and all that"

"No really, I don't-"

"Please"

"I-" Hermione paused, before placing the handful of money on the counter, and walking swiftly to the door "Thank you" she said, ignoring the man's many protests.

"Oh Merlin, I hate it when people do that" she moaned, as they walked back up the high street.

"I know, I mean someone had to kill him, and everyone helped anyway, why do we get so much attention"

"Let's go in here" Hermione suggested, pointing to the Three Broomsticks. Harry nodded and followed her up to the door.

"Oh, um Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is it ok, if I…we go and sit with Ginny?" he asked nervously "I mean I haven't seen her for ages, and-"

"It's fine Harry, I'll leave you two alone and go and sit by myself"

"Are you sure? Neither of us will mind if you join us"

"No, you go" she pushed him gently in Ginny's direction, then made her way up to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. Hermione settled down at the only empty table left in the pub and pulled a book out of her bag. She was just getting into her reading, when a shadow fell over the table.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione looked up to find Draco standing beside her, a Butterbeer in his hand.

"Um no, that's fine" she nodded nervously, and he took a seat next to her.

"Do you ever stop reading?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just by myself, and there wasn't much else to do"

"So did Potty abandon you?" Draco said cruelly.

"No, he went to sit with Ginny" Hermione said protectively "Did you not 'meet up' with your friends?"

"I was never meeting up with them, I lied to Professor McGonagall" he smirked "At least I managed to find someone else who had been lonerfied"

"Lonerfied?" Hermione asked.

"Been abandoned by their friends" Draco explained.

"I haven't been abandoned!"

"Whatever, you were by yourself" Draco shrugged.

"Hey! You were by yourself too! Why are you even sitting with me anyway?"

"All the other tables are full, and I thought we had a truce?" he smirked at her. Hermione ignored him and started digging through her enormous bag of sweets. She pulled out a little paper bag full of Peppermint toads.

"Want one?" she said, holding the bag out to him.

"These aren't poisoned, are they?" Draco said, staring suspiciously at the toads.

"No, look I'll prove it" she picked one out the bag and shoved it in her mouth, eating it quickly.

"See? Not dead yet" Hermione said, swallowing her toad. Draco shrugged and also took a toad from the bag.

**Purrrrleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! (you have to say purrrrlease out loud, it's just cooler that way…) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You and Malfoy seemed to be getting on quite well" Harry said smugly, as they walked back from the Hogsmead trip.

"I told you, we have a truce" Hermione replied.

"Hmmm, is that an 'apology' truce, or an 'I fancy you' truce?"

"What?! I don't fancy Malfoy! Where the hell did you get that from?!" Hermione shrieked, blushing for some reason.

"I meant that he fancied you, I was only joking, jeez Hermione" Harry raised his eyebrows at her explosion.

"Wait, do you fancy Malfoy?"

"No!" she blushed even more.

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"It's the…cold"

"Really?" Harry didn't look convinced, but decided to leave it before Hermione got her wand out.

',',',',',',',

"Hermione, can I have another cupcake?" Draco called through her bedroom door.

"Magic word?" Hermione asked, pushing the door open to face Draco.

"Which one? Do you mean accio or something…?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"Oh, it's just a muggle saying" Hermione said, realising her mistake "anyway, the word I was looking for was please"

"Ok, can I have a cupcake _please _Hermione?"

"Help yourself" she smiled at him and followed him to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Mmmm, even after a few days these cakes are still delicious" he moaned, taking a bite of his cupcake.

"Thanks" she blushed slightly at the compliment.

"You know what I've realised" Draco began, "I really don't know anything about you"

"Well until this year I don't think we've had a civil conversation" Hermione pointed out.

"So what I think we should do, is have a game play truth and dare" he continued.

"What, just the two of us?" Hermione asked. **(This line made me want to burst into song…)**

"Yeah, or we could invite a couple of friends each to mix it up a bit"

"Ok" Hermione said slowly.

"And we could get some Veritaserum and Firewhiskey! Just to mix it up a bit…"

"Ok, you can organise that bit"

"So is tonight ok? Because we can stay up later if we don't have lesson the next morning"

"Yeah, I'll ask Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna maybe?"

"Ok, I'll get Blaise, Pansy and Greg"

"Brilliant, we'll start at 9 o'clock tonight, be there or be square" she grinned at him.

"Be there or be square? Have you put some sort of curse on up that will turn us into squares?" Draco frowned again.

"No, it's another muggle saying" Hermione sighed.

',',',',',',

"Right, is everybody here?" Hermione asked, looking round the circle of Gryffindor's, Slytherins and a Ravenclaw.

"No, Greg couldn't make it" Draco told her.

"Oh ok, so it's just us 8 then?"

"I thought you were meant to be smart Granger?" Pansy said, looking at Hermione as if she was a dead spider on the floor.

"Hey, calm down Pansy" Draco said.

"Yeah, the first thing that we've decided is to make a truce for tonight" Hermione continued, ignoring Pansy. There was some grumbling around the circle, before they all agreed to the truce and shook hands.

"Right, now the rules of the game are as follows: You roll a dice for truth or dare, odd numbers truth, even numbers dare, we all have to take Veritaserum so that you have to answer truthfully, and if you get a dare and refuse to do it, you have to have a Firewhiskey shot"

They all nodded, Ron looking slightly worried about how the game would go.

"Ooh, and we take it in turns in a circle, when it's your turn you spin you wand and the person it lands on is the one who chooses your truth or dare" Hermione added quickly, handing out 7 vials of Veritaserum which they all drunk quickly.

"So who wants to go first?" Draco smiled a little too happily at the group.

"I will" Ginny said bravely, pulling out her wand and placing it in the middle. She span it in a circle, and it landed on Ron. She then picked up the dice and rolled it and groaned when it revealed a 3.

"Ok, was it you who ate the Chocolate Hippogriff?" Ron asked, grinning slightly evilly.

"Really Ronald? Of all the questions to ask?"

"Yeah, I got the blame for that one and it wasn't me!" Ron said hotly "just answer the question"

"Ok, yes it was me who ate the Chocolate Hippogriff"

"I knew it!"

"Ok, Potter your go" Draco said, trying to shut Ron up.

Harry lay his wand down lovingly and span it, it landed on Pansy. He rolled the dice and landed on a 1.

"Hmmm, are you and She-Weasel going out? Or is that just rumours?"

"Yes, me and Ginny are a couple" Harry confirmed, smiling fondly at his girlfriend.

"Prove it" Pansy said quickly.

"Hey! You've already done your truth!" Ron protested.

"Certainly" Harry smirked and pulled Ginny into a long and passionate kiss whilst Ron looked away awkwardly.

',',',',',', (2 hours later…)

"Looooona" Blaise said drunkenly "I dare you…to kiss…me"

"Ok" she giggled in a very unLuna-ish way and crawled across the circle to him. She went to lay a sloppy kiss on his cheek, but he turned his head at the last minute and pulled her into a lasting kiss. They broke apart blushing and giggling.

"I think maybe it's time for you two to…come out?" A rather un-drunk Draco suggested. Harry and Hermione giggled at the other meaning of what Draco said, whilst he stared in confusion at them.

"Anyway, I think you should tell people about your relationship" Draco continued.

"Oh yeah…I am going out with Looooooona and I love her!" Blaise said loudly. The reaction was a picture.

"What?" Ginny said "how long has this" she waved her hand clumsily at the two of them "been going on?"

"Since Summer" Luna giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny shrieked.

"I dunno" Blaise shrugged "Why would I tell yooooooooooooooooou?"

"I was talking to…to…Luna" Ginny shrugged and the game went on.

',',',',',',',

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Draco moaned "It's yoooour turn"

"Oh yeah" Hermione laughed, falling over in her effort to pick up her wand from the ground. She spun it clumsily on the floor, it pointing to Draco, and grabbed the dice.

"It's a 4, whazzat mean?" Hermione frowned at the dice.

"That's…that's a dare" he grinned at her.

"Well dare me then" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmmmm, I dare you to…kiss me!" Draco grinned at her.

**Review please! Also, if you have a minute I really recommend that you check out 'The Dance' by 'Travis the dog' (it's on my favourites), it's so funny! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your lovely reviews on the last chapter! They made me smile!**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione leant forward towards Draco, a cheeky grin filling her face.

"Yeah right Voldy!"A drunken Ron shouted in his sleep, startling Hermione and causing her to topple forwards onto Draco.

"Go on Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeee, you owe me a kiss" Draco said from the floor as he shut his eyes and puckered up his lips. Hermione giggled and leant down to Draco, aiming to land a sloppy kiss on his cheek, but Draco turned his head at the last minute and caught her mouth. Hermione gasped in surprise, and Draco took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue into it. They kissed passionately until Hermione came to her senses (as much as she could in her drunken state), and pulled her head back. She giggled, and leant down towards Draco again. Thinking she was going to kiss him, he closed his eyes to appreciate it, but opened them in confusion a minute later.

"Hermeeeeeey?" he whispered. She was lying on top of Draco, her head resting on Draco's shoulder as she snored gently.

"You asleep?"

She ignored him, so Draco started to sit up, trying to shuffle Hermione off his chest. Giving up not long after, he lay back down.

"Loooooooona" Blaise moaned quietly, and Draco peered through Hermione's bushy hair to see the rest of the group.

They were all asleep.

Admitting defeat and deciding that they wouldn't be playing the game any further - or even getting up from the floor - he wrapped his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

',',',',',',',

Hermione could feel a pounding in her head. It was as if there was a group of Hippogriffs, doing some sort of stamping dance across her skull. She could also feel whatever she was laying on moving up and down rhythmically. There were a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her, and when she shifted slightly, they pulled tighter, making escape impossible. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around. She could see a mop of blond hair in front of her. Curiously, she reached out and pushed a lock of hair off the face, to see who it was. As the hair slid off his face, Hermione was greeted by a pair of sparkling grey eyes staring up at her. She shrieked, not having realised that he was awake, and tried to sit up but was restricted by his grip.

"Good morning to you too" Draco whispered, grinning at her.

"Can I get up now please? I need a cup of anti-hangover potion" she groaned, and he released his grip on her. She staggered to her feet and dragged her feet over to the cupboards where she had placed several flasks of anti-hangover potion the day before. She took a large gulp out of one of the flasks, then held one up and called over to Draco.

"Do you want some?"

"Nah, I've had enough hangovers that I can barely tell anymore" he replied, looking embarrassed for some reason.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly, before carrying the flasks over and sitting cross-legged next to Draco. Draco stared round the circle of people, the rest still in deep sleeps, frowning.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, unable to see what was wrong.

"Well, where are Blaise and Looney?"

"You shouldn't call her that, did you not realise last night how…wait, where are they?"

"I don't know, Blaise wouldn't usually just leave…he's definitely never wandered off without even leaving a note explaining, except for one time…"

"I fell asleep lying on top of you, right?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Yes" Draco looked slightly proud of himself.

"That was all that happened between us?"

"Of course, I don't take advantage of people like that!"

"Ok, I was just checking, anyway, you don't think Blaise and Luna would take photos of us to embarrass us?" Hermione suggested.

"Shit!" Draco shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"Well once when I was with Blaise, we got a bit drunk and he told me to take all my clothes off and use my Slytherin tie to cover up my manly parts" Draco blushed furiously whilst Hermione tried not to laugh "shut up, anyway I did it but I fell asleep after that, and Blaise got a camera and used it to take loads of photos of me before he ran off"

"Oh, so they could have done that to us?"

"Yep, he definitely didn't leave a note that time…" Draco growled.

"We should probably so and find them and destroy the photos before anything happens" Hermione said, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, where do you think they'll be?"

,',',',',',','

"Blaise Zabini! Are you in here?" Draco shouted as he and Hermione raced into his old dormitory.

"Hey mate, what do you want?" Blaise asked, looking a bit too innocent.

"Give me the photos"

"Hi Hermione" Luna said as she wandered out of the bathroom.

"Hey Luna, did you two take any photos of us this morning?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Oh those photos" Blaise grinned "yeah we got a couple"

"Give them to me! I don't even want to think about what'll happen if you keep them!" Draco lunged at Blaise and pinned him to his bed.

"Calm down Draco! I mean I'm not Gra…Hermione"

Draco growled and let him go.

"Blaise, give them to me now"

"Hmmmm, you can have them …"

"Thank you!" Hermione said.

"…if, you two do one little thing for us" Blaise continued.

"Fine! What is it?" Draco said, looking slightly relieved.

"It's really easy, just kiss each other"

"What?" Hermione shrieked "why would you want us to do that?"

"No reason, just do it and you can have all of these back" he picked up a pile of photos from his trunk and waved them at her.

"Fine" Draco sighed.

"Hey, you haven't checked that it's ok with me" Hermione complained.

"Do you want him to keep the photos?"

"No…"

"Then you've agreed to this" Draco said simply, and Hermione nodded slowly. They stepped towards each other, unsure of quite what to do.

"Well go on then, I haven't got all day!" Blaise said, pretending to sound irritated but enjoying every minute of humiliating them.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her to him, slamming his mouth to hers and holding her in a toe-curling kiss. Her arms absentmindedly wrapped around him, until they were distracted by the flash of a camera. They both broke apart and stared at Blaise.

"Oops" he grinned at them, collecting the pile of photos that where shooting out of the camera and throwing the other pile at the two of them "there are your photos, gotta run now!" before anyone had a chance to move, he had sprinted out of the dormitory and down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah sorry it's been sooooooo long! Thank's for the wonderful reviews though! Also, me and my friend have this Romeo and Juliet - Dramione competition thing going…Please can you check out my story? (it's called 'star-crossed lovers' and it's a Dramione ;-) )**

**End of chapter 8 (It's been so long you'll have forgotten whats going on…)**

"It's really easy, just kiss each other"

"What?" Hermione shrieked "why would you want us to do that?"

"No reason, just do it and you can have all of these back" he picked up a pile of photos from his trunk and waved them at her.

"Fine" Draco sighed.

"Hey, you haven't checked that it's ok with me" Hermione complained.

"Do you want him to keep the photos?"

"No…"

"Then you've agreed to this" Draco said simply, and Hermione nodded slowly. They stepped towards each other, unsure of quite what to do.

"Well go on then, I haven't got all day!" Blaise said, pretending to sound irritated but enjoying every minute of humiliating them.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her to him, slamming his mouth to hers and holding her in a toe-curling kiss. Her arms absentmindedly wrapped around him, until they were distracted by the flash of a camera. They both broke apart and stared at Blaise.

"Oops" he grinned at them, collecting the pile of photos that where shooting out of the camera and throwing the other pile at the two of them "there are your photos, gotta run now!" before anyone had a chance to move, he had sprinted out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

**Chapter 9**

"BLAISE ZABINI!" Draco's voice boomed through the castle as he raced after his friend, unfortunately tripping over the open trunk and collapsing in a heap on the floor, closely followed by Hermione who had been a few steps behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hermione?!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet "I need to get that photo!"

"I want to get the photo too!" Hermione protested, grabbing hold of his cloak to pull herself to her feet.

The head boy and girl sprinted down the steps and out of the Slytherin common room, grounding to a halt just outside the door.

"Where will he be?" Draco asked himself, dragging his hand through his tangled hair.

"Um…room of requirement?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes! He loves it there!"

They were off again, sprinting through the castle and almost knocking over Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy!" she shouted after them, but they were already out of earshot.

"We're…here…so…what…do…we…think…of…now?" Hermione gasped, bent double to counteract the growing stitch in her side.

Draco said nothing, but started pacing up and down. After three lengths, he stopped in astonishment as a heavily decorated door began to form in the wall.

"Really Blaise? The room where people shouldn't look?" Draco muttered to himself as Hermione joined his side and they pushed the door open. They burst into the room, freezing when they didn't immediately spot Blaise.

"Why is there a bed in here?" Hermione said suspiciously, pointing to the four-poster double bed in the centre of the room.

"Maybe he thought he'd be in here for a while?" Draco guessed wildly.

"Then why are there two sets of robes on the floor?" Hermione hissed, stepping backwards towards the door.

"Oh no" Draco muttered, as a large lump started to stir in the bed.

"Morning beautiful" a muffled voice came from under the duvet.

Hermione and Draco's eyes both widened, as they turned to stare at each other.

_Maybe we should go?_ Hermione mouthed to Draco, and he nodded quickly before tiptoeing out of the room and pulling the door gently shut behind them.

The moment they were clear of the room they both burst into laughter.

"Merlin that could have been awkward!" Draco spluttered "and we thought it was Blaise in there…"

"Lucky we got out before they noticed us" Hermione pointed out.

"Mmmm" Draco nodded in agreement as they walked off through the castle.

Meanwhile, in the room of requirement the duvet was thrown back from the bed. Blaise Zabini sat up, the recently taken photo clutched to his chest.

"And you're meant to be the brightest witch of your age…" he chuckled to himself, using his wand to vanish the extra cloak that was strewn across the floor as he jumped out of the bed.

',',',',',',',

"Morning!" Hermione sung as they walked back into the heads common room, having just given up on the search for Blaise.

"Is it not still night time?" Ron groaned, trying to sit up.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and started digging through the cupboard for her tray of anti-hangover potion.

"Here you go" she said throwing a bottle over to Ron, who gulped it down gratefully.

"Eugh I can't remember what happened last night" Pansy groaned "Did I do anything really stupid?"

"Oh Merlin yes, you stripped off all your clothes and started pole-dancing naked around-" Draco started.

"No you didn't" Hermione reassured her, handing out the rest of the anti-hangover potions.

"Ah phew, do you remember the last time we all got drunk?" Pansy asked Draco.

"Don't remind me" he muttered.

"As lovely as this was, we'd better go" Pansy announced, getting unsteadily to her feet and grabbing Greg's arm to drag him along after her "thanks so much"

"It was no problem" Hermione said, as Harry, Ginny and Ron all pulled themselves to their feet.

"Yeah thanks Hermione and Malfoy; that was a cool party - despite all you snakes" Harry grinned at Draco, who rolled his eyes at the joke.

After Hermione had said goodbye to her fellow Gryffindor's, she collapsed onto one of the sofas. Draco stood at the side, eyebrows raised and staring at her.

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"Well are you really going to just sit there? Not do homework? Or even read a book?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Hermione grinned at him.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, I've finished all my homework and I'm still waiting for my new books to arrive before I can read anything new"

"Why am I still convinced that you're up to something?" Draco asked, digging in his pocket for his wand "Oh, look what I just found!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking over but not bothered enough to actually get up.

"It's the photos that Blaise took from last night" he smirked.

"Let's see" Hermione beckoned him over "wow he got quite a few"

"Yep, that's what he does…" Draco muttered, falling onto the sofa beside Hermione.

"Well that one's fine" Hermione pointed to the one at the top of the pile, which just showed a close up of Luna's closed eyes.

"Yeah the first few aren't even of us, but then they do start to get worse" Draco said, searching through the pile for one of them.

"Like this one" he held up a photo of the two of them, fast asleep in a very compromising position.

"Oh"

"And it gets worse" he held up another, one that Blaise had caught of them kissing.

"I thought he was asleep then!" Hermione said loudly.

"So did I, but apparently not" Draco snorted in agreement.

"At least we got them off him" she said optimistically.

"But you know what the price was; I don't even want to think what Blaise will do with that photo"

"He may just forget"

"No, you don't know Blaise, he _never_ forgets" Draco said darkly.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, so I think I'll just put a film on" Hermione said, sitting back with her wand in her hand.

"What's a film?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I thought I explained this to you" Hermione said, exasperated "It's a long moving picture that tells a story"

"Oh ok, what 'film' are you watching?"

"You won't have heard of it, but there's a lovely film of Romeo and Juliet which I got on DVD recently"

"Romeo and Juliet? Isn't that written by that Shakespeare guy?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Hermione looked surprised.

"I think you mentioned it once" Draco shrugged "so, are you gonna watch it or not?"

**Review! Review! Review! (also I don't know if Romeo and Juliet had actually been released at this time…but it's there anyway **** ) and please check out my Romeo and Juliet - Dramione story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry it really has been months since I last updated! (I haven't even been that busy or anything…just didn't know what to write :/)**

**End of chapter 9 (because it has been so many months that even I had no idea what was going on…)**

"Oh, look what I just found!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking over but not bothered enough to actually get up.

"It's the photos that Blaise took from last night" he smirked.

"Let's see" Hermione beckoned him over "wow he got quite a few"

"Yep, that's what he does…" Draco muttered, falling onto the sofa beside Hermione.

"Well that one's fine" Hermione pointed to the one at the top of the pile, which just showed a close up of Luna's closed eyes.

"Yeah the first few aren't even of us, but then they do start to get worse" Draco said, searching through the pile for one of them.

"Like this one" he held up a photo of the two of them, fast asleep in a very compromising position.

"Oh"

"And it gets worse" he held up another, one that Blaise had caught of them kissing.

"I thought he was asleep then!" Hermione said loudly.

"So did I, but apparently not" Draco snorted in agreement.

"At least we got them off him" she said optimistically.

"But you know what the price was; I don't even want to think what Blaise will do with that photo"

"He may just forget"

"No, you don't know Blaise, he _never_ forgets" Draco said darkly.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, so I think I'll just put a film on" Hermione said, sitting back with her wand in her hand.

"What's a film?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I thought I explained this to you" Hermione said, exasperated "It's a long moving picture that tells a story"

"Oh ok, what 'film' are you watching?"

"You won't have heard of it, but there's a lovely film of Romeo and Juliet which I got on DVD recently"

"Romeo and Juliet? Isn't that written by that Shakespeare guy?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Hermione looked surprised.

"I think you mentioned it once" Draco shrugged "so, are you gonna watch it or not?"

**Chapter 10**

It was two months later, and the eighth years had just finished sitting the first of their NEWT practise exams.

"Eugh that was horrible" Draco shuddered; sitting back in his chair and stretching as the last of the test's were collected in.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy, could you please remain under exam conditions until you exit the room" Professor McGonagall shouted down to him from the front of the room "If this was an actual NEWT and not just a practise, you could have been disqualified for that!"

"Sorry Professor" Draco droned, rolling his eyes.

"Right, now you may all leave in silence" she said, with a pointed look in Draco's direction.

The hall was filled with the sound of chairs being dragged out as the students stood up and exited the room as quickly as possible, breaking out into an excited babble of chatter the moment they left the room.

"How did you find that?" Harry asked Ron with a grimace as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"For once I think I'm gonna have to agree with Malfoy on something" Ron replied "if only I'd actually listened to Hermione for once when she was waving those revision guides around in our faces and telling us when she'd be in the library revising and that we were free to join her"

"I told you Ronald" Hermione said smugly, falling into step with her two friends "You're not going to do well in exams unless you get your priorities straight and put the effort in"

"But we wouldn't have won any Quiddich matches if we'd stuck to that and missed all the practises!" Ron protested

"Are you saying that school grades aren't as important as Quiddich?" Hermione said, eyebrows raised.

"Hermione, sometimes I think that even eating isn't as important as Quiddich" Harry pointed out.

"You're fighting a lost cause Hermione" Draco said, poking her lightly in her shoulder and causing her to whip round and stare at him.

"Are you not going to agree that if you hadn't spent all that time doing-"

"WON-WON!"

Lavender flew out of nowhere into Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting kisses all over his face.

"Oh, hi Lav"

"Was my won-won ok with the transfiguration exam?" Lavender looked up at him, her face filled with worry.

"Yeah was ok I guess, nothing too difficult" Ron said as Harry snorted loudly.

"Ah my bwave bwave won-won!" Lavender shrieked

"I'm going back to the common room to throw up, see you in a bit Harry, Draco" Hermione said with a pointed look in Ron and Lavenders direction as she turned round and made her way through the crowd to the stairwell.

"Wait I'm coming too" Draco called after her "have fun with the lovebirds Potter" he winked at Harry who grimaced in return.

"So I've had an amazing idea" Draco told Hermione as he caught up with her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you know you mentioned that you played the piano?" Draco continued.

"When did I say that?" Hermione said in confusion.

"Oh I don't know, a few weeks ago, but anyway I was thinking that we should get one in the common room!" Draco said excitedly.

"We should what?"

"Get a piano! In the common room! I mean then you could play whenever"

"Oh that is a nice idea" Hermione said, smiling "so do we go and ask Professor McGonagall about it or what?"

"Why do we need to ask her? It's our room"

"I guess"

"Don't worry we don't need to do anything about it now, so you can just go back and carry on with your revision" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"You may laugh at my revising, but I wasn't the one who got to the end of that test and said 'Eugh that was horrible'" Hermione pointed out smugly "_Amore è nella mia cuore_" she told the portrait and it swung open to let them enter their common room.

"Since when was that our password?" Draco demanded.

"Since I tried to get in here yesterday morning and the portrait told me that should change it to something more romantic, as Valentine's Day is coming up"

"Oh yes" Draco said through gritted teeth "Valentine's day"

"The most sickly day of the year" Hermione nodded "I'm sure just the thought of it makes Lavender go practically high! I pity Ron sometimes…"

"High? Is this another weird muggle saying?"

"Um if you take drugs – which are basically like alcohol but stronger and with different side effects – then you are 'high' and you go all happy and dreamy" Hermione explained quickly.

"Oh I see, sometimes I think that I should just go and buy a muggle-magical dictionary"

"Can you actually buy those?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yup, obviously it was something that my father just couldn't wait to invest in when I was younger" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione looked at Draco, unsure of what to say in return. It wasn't often that Draco brought his father up in a conversation, even less often as a joke. Silence descended over the two of them, each now deep in thought (mostly over what the other was thinking in Hermione's case).

"Anyway" Hermione's voice broke the silence "I've got to go and send an owl, have fun doing whatever!" she said walking – almost running – into her room.

"Well that was…odd" Draco said to himself.

"Love often is" a painting of an old bearded man replied wisely.

"Love?" Draco demanded "we're not in love! It was just a-" he stopped, partially because he didn't want to look crazy shouting at a portrait, but also because the man in the painting had just dozed off and was now snoring gently.

Draco shook his head, muttering something about 'know-it-all portraits' and a 'stupid idea', before turning round and quickly exiting the common room.

',',',',',',',',',',

Hermione rolled out of bed at about 9 o'clock the next morning. As it was a Saturday, she didn't bother to get dressed and simply pulled on a dressing gown before dragging her feet through to the common room.

"Morning" she said to Draco, stifling a yawn.

"Morning" he replied, immediately sitting up in his chair and looking at her expectantly.

Hermione shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, before wandering back through to the sitting room and collapsing into a large armchair.

"Ok, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"What's what?"

"You've been staring at me all weirdly for the last five minutes!"

"Oh, nothing" Draco said, however a mischievous grin was filling his face.

"It is something!" Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll give you one clue…use your eyes"

Hermione's eyes immediately narrowed as she surveyed the sitting room.

Everything looked normal.

The chairs were normal, the table was normal, even the rug hadn't shifted. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a large wooden object sat right in the corner of the room.

"Is that a-?" Hermione said; her eyes now wide in surprise.

"It is!"

"But how did you get that?" Hermione jumped out of the chair, all traces of sleep immediately vanished.

"I have my ways" Draco winked and tapped the side of his nose.

Hermione walked cautiously over to the object, sliding her wand out of her pocket and muttering a spell which caused it to spin round and face into the room.

"I can't believe you did this" she said quietly, tears prickling at the back of her eyes as memories started to overwhelm her.

Draco walked over to her, a large smile filling his face.

"I can't believe that you actually went and got a _piano _overnight – for me"

"It's fine, I just owled my mum and asked her if she could-"

Draco was cut off by Hermione flying at him and embracing him in a lung-constricting hug.

"Oh thank you" she said to his shoulder.

Draco said nothing in reply, but simply rubbed her back affectionately.

"You don't know how much this means to me" Hermione lifted her head up so that she could see Draco's face "yesterday when you came up with the idea I didn't think it would go through, I thought it was just one of those random things that…that…" Hermione stopped talking as tears began to overflow from her eyes, and run down her face.

"I'm sorry" she wailed as he pulled her close to him again.

"Shhh its fine" he whispered "what's wrong? I didn't do something wrong did I?"

"No…you did…nothing wrong" Hermione let go of him for the second time, rubbing her face on her sleeve.

"Then why are you crying?" Draco asked her gently.

"I just saw it and…and it brought back so many memories…my grandmother taught me the piano you see, but she died…last year, it was in an attack"

"By attack, you mean death eaters don't you?"

Hermione nodded miserably.

"I don't think there's ever been a time when I've hated magic _so much_" she admitted, sniffing "I was this close to just snapping my wand in two and forgetting that it ever existed"

Draco nodded feeling guilty. He'd never hated Voldemort so much, even now he was dead. Suddenly the memories were back, forcing themselves into his mind and breaking down the mental wall that he had tried so hard to build up and block them. Such memories…memories of Charity Burbage, the previous Hogwarts professor, hanging helplessly from the ceiling…begging, crying and _screaming_ for help…of the muggle family that they had tortured one time when he had been forced to join his father on a raid…the looks on their faces as the death eaters flooded into their house – confused…helpless…and of Hermione, writhing on the floor as Bellatrix – Aunt Bella as he had used to call her – laughed and jeered at her…yet he had been a part of it. He had never tried to stop it, not when Charity's eyes caught his and he followed the trail of a single tear down her forehead before it trickled into her hair…not when the mother of the family pleaded with him…she'd have done anything to save her son's life…and not even when Hermione lay on the floor of his drawing room whilst his aunt carved into her wrist…

He quickly shook the memories away and looked at Hermione. She had stopped crying now, and was standing by the piano, gently running her fingers along the keys – not hard enough so that they'd play and make a sound, just so that she could feel them.

"Play something" Draco told her "go on, I know you want to"

Hermione said nothing, but simply sat down in front of the piano. She placed her fingers nervously on the keys, and started to play…

**Ok it suddenly went a bit deep at the end…sorry about that! I really have no idea where it came from :/ Please please please review!**


End file.
